1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting method of electronic components, more particularly, to a mounting method of electronic components in which the electronic components are mounted on plural printed circuit boards and so the mounting time of the electronic components is reduced.
2. Description of the Background Art
The mounting method of the electronic components is performed by a surface mounting device, and the mounting method of the electronic components comprises the steps of: supplying a printed circuit board (hereinafter, referred to a “board”); transferring the supplied board; mounting the electronic components on the board; and discharging the board mounted the electronic components.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual view illustrating a mounting method of electronic components according to a conventional art. As shown in FIG. 1, the mounting apparatus of electronic components according to the conventional art comprises: a base frame 1, X and Y gantries 2 and 3 mounted to an upper portion of the base frame; mounting heads 4 and 5 mounted movably along a straight line to a side of the base frame; electronic component feeding devices 6 and 7 for feeding the electronic components mounted to both sides of the base frame 1, so that the mounting heads 4 and 5 can pick up the electronic components; a first conveyor C2, a conveyor C2 and a second conveyor C3 for enabling the board P to move, so that the mounting heads picked up the electronic components can mount the electronic components.
The board P supplied from the first conveyor C1 is transferred to the mounting heads 4 and 5 by a conveyor C2. The mounting heads 4 and 5 move toward X and Y shafts by the X and Y gantries 2 and 3, suck the electronic components and mount the electronic component to the board of the upper working area A of the conveyor C2. In the mounting heads 4 and 5 positioned at both sides of the conveyor C2, respectively, a one mounting head, a first mounting head 4 mounts the electronic components to a nearly half-portion of the board P corresponding to the mounting head 4 and the other head, a second mounting head 5 mounts the electronic components to a remnant portion of the board P, not mounted the electronic components, corresponding to the mounting head 5.
At this time, when operations by the first and second mounting heads 4 and 5 are performed simultaneously, since an interruption between the mounting heads 4 and 5 may be occurred, the first and second mounting heads 4 and 5 perform the mounting work sequentially, not simultaneously. When completing the mounting work, the board P is transferred to the second conveyor C3 by the conveyor C2. The second conveyor C3 transfers the board P completed the mounting work to a discharge buffer (not shown).
Accordingly, according to the mounting method of the electronic components of the conventional art, there are several disadvantages as follows.
Since the electronic component can be mounted to only one printed circuit board P and two mounting heads 4 and 5 cannot perform the mounting work simultaneously, the mounting of the electronic component is in need of much time and so the productivity is deteriorated.
Further, although the printed circuit boards P have various sizes, since the conveyors C1–C3 for transferring the printed circuit boards P have a constant width, the electronic component cannot be mounted to the printed circuit boards having larger or smaller sizes than the sizes of the conveyors C1–C3, so that the mounting apparatuses corresponding to the sizes of the printed circuit boards are needed.